


Devour

by violetmarbles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Foreplay, M/M, Missionary Position, Multi, Sex and Chocolate, Slow Build, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetmarbles/pseuds/violetmarbles
Summary: Ignis’s gaze kicked your heart rate into double-time as he held the fondue fork, lingering. Your eyes bounced back to Gladio, his lips parted a fraction and his eyes fixated on you. He wanted this. He wanted to watch Ignis feeding you.Sobering realization set in as a drop of fondue hit the side of the pot while Ignis’s hand hovered, awaiting your move.Dinner was the bait. You were the fish. They had their hooks in you deep.





	Devour

At two PM, you were throwing in the towel.

The week-old flu was having it’s merry way with you, sapping your energy, tissue mountains building up in your waste bin. Completing the most mundane of tasks was a feat of strength at your sloth’s pace, head full of mucus and high on cold meds. Add to that several days of sick leave from work and your inertia was at an all time high. World be damned; you’ll conquer that another day.

Gladio wasn’t having any of it. He insisted over the phone that it would be good for you to get outside. “Plus you owe me a date, missy. You’ve already spent half the day in bed, don’t waste the weekend away.”

You scoffed, propping the phone against your ear with two fingers, face half buried into the pillow. “I’m still sick, though. Can’t we reschedule?”

“Nope,” and you groaned over the rest of his sentence. He was relentless today. You checked the weather forecast while Gladio kept lamenting his spiel about how the fresh air would help your sinuses, the activity would help rid the soreness later on, yadda yadda. “And I haven’t seen you in days. Miss you.”

Aww. “Sweet talk ain’t getting me out of bed, boy.” You rolled over, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. Your face felt puffy and gross, screaming for a splash of cold water to help rid the slight fever you’d been holding onto. But the bed was so comfy, pillows _just the way you like them-_

“I swear I’ll come in there and cart you out of bed myself, young lady.”

“Excuse me?” Like he’d have the guts to try and - wait what? “What do you mean, ‘come in there?’ Gladdy, where are-”

A faint metallic clinking echoed from down the hall outside your bedroom. On the other line Gladio chuckled. “So glad you gave me a spare key.”

Oh NO. “Son of a bitch!” You prepared for his assault, bunching the covers underneath you leaving no edges free in your blanket shield. The front door opened and heavy footsteps kicked off boots before barrelling down the hallway into your bedroom. “Get up.”

Wow, he was still talking into the phone. What a winner. You hung up on him, trying not to laugh.

Gladio pounced onto the bed, hands grabbing at the covers and you broke into skittish fits of laughter, hacking up a lung from the irritation on your throat. He caught an edge of the comforter and tugged until your leg fell out from your blanket shell. He grabbed it and pulled you free, tiny shrieks escaping as he tackled you. “Not staying in bed anymore today! Up and at’ em, sicky.”

It was no use. “Fine, I’ll get up. I need a shower though.”

“Sure do, you stink.”

“Fuck off.”

Gladio snickered at your vulgar response and you stumbled out of bed to go for your shower. The cold water worked wonders on your aching muscles and helped clear your nose, admittedly you had to give it some hearty blows while you were in there, but as you got out and dried off you felt like a semi-normal human being. You wrapped a towel around your chest, threw your damp hair into a half-assed bun and returned to your bedroom.

Gladio was laid out on the bed, fiddling with his phone as he waited for you. He looked up just as you were removing your towel, wolf-whistling at your birthday suit. Having seen it several times before you couldn’t care less, blowing a raspberry at him. After retrieving fresh undergarments you stood in front of your small closet, hoeing and humming about what to wear. “What’s on the schedule, big guy?”

“Well,” Gladio sat up and scooted towards the edge of the bed, “we’ll be walking around a bit but tonight I have something real nice planned, so something uhh, comfy but pretty?”

Your brows furrowed at him. “What do you have planned?”

“Can’t a man have secrets?” He looked too innocent for his own good.

Dammit. “Okay, fine. Keep your little surprises to yourself then.” A breezy cotton sundress that hit passed your knees caught your eye. “This’ll do.”

“Ooh, yeah I like that,” The brunette purred from behind you on the bed. “Makes your ass look great.”

“You dog.”

You got dressed, pulled on a pair of tennis shoes and Gladio all but towed you out the door.

 

At least the man picked a fine day to force you out of the house. The cityscape was lively, Monday-to-Friday’ers bustling about the streets and enjoying their weekend freedom. The sun peeked in and out from behind scattered clouds. Gladio had a little pep in his stride, and you called him out on it. “What’s with you today, perkypants?”

He just smirked at you. “Nothin’.”

“Liar.”

“Don’t worry about it,” his husky voice purred as he led you into the city market square. “Besides, it’s date day. Have some fun, why don'tcha?”

You sniffled in response. “I should be in bed.” though you had to admit you were feeling ten times better.

Gladio took your hand as you strolled through the thicket of shops in the market. He was wise to bring you here; you loved checking out the new stalls and stopping to chat with a few familiar faces: the young girl who sold swatches of brightly tinted threads woven into intricate designs, and the middle-aged man who sold a variety of cacti grown in his backyard in Liede.

One of the shops was selling snow-cones, and on a mild day such as this one it was a perfect treat. Gladio’s lips turned red from the cherry flavor while yours took on an unnatural blue from the bubblegum kind. Some managed to dribble off your chin and straight down into your cleavage. Making sure no one was watching Gladio dipped down to swipe it straight off of your chest, eliciting a fit of giggles that ended up drawing attention to you both.

Okay, you had to hand it to the man; your flu symptoms lessened drastically. Perhaps he was onto something, perhaps you were over thinking your sickness level; you weren’t about to give him the benefit of the doubt.

As you reached the outskirts of the market and back into the winding streets of downtown Insomnia, you checked your phone for the time. Nearly four PM. Hunger was setting in, the snow-cone not viable sustenance and you hadn’t eaten actual food since the night before. Your stomach growled and Gladio heard it. “Someone’s hungry?”

“Starving,” You replied. “Have any ideas for dinner?”

Gladio was beaming. “Thought you’d never ask. Let’s go.”

Multiple patio restaurants catering to every nationality of food dotted the sidewalks, wafting delicious scents in your path. Rich tomato sauces accented with fresh herbs, starchy breads toasted and oiled. Another place was serving a curry dish and you nearly drowned on the saliva welling in your mouth. Your stomach gnawed on your ribs in response. “Gladio, I’m good with any of these places. Seriously. I’m drooling here, pick a place.”

The smug bastard shook his head. “Nope, these places aren’t cutting it.”

“I swear if we’re going back to your place to eat goddamn _ramen-_ ”

“Okay first of all, don’t knock my ramen,” Gladio looked a little ticked. It was egging you on. “Second, we’re almost there. Just hold out a little longer, I promise it will be worth it.”

You began to recognize the area as the part of town where Gladio’s new apartment was, locating the building without hesitation. “We are heading back to your place though, am I at least right on that part?”

He nodded. Perhaps he wanted to order delivery then? It was no secret that Gladio wasn’t top-notch in the kitchen. Granted he could slay some pancakes, but other than that he didn’t have much going for him. Your skills were above average at best but you never considered yourself a culinary master by any means. Your curiosity piqued, the two of you headed up to the apartment complex, hand in hand, squinting at the sunlight reflecting off the glass building.

While in the elevator Gladio pulled out his phone, texted someone and pocketed it again with a sly smirk on his face. He deliberately angled the phone away from you as well; that didn’t go unnoticed. What was he up to?

The elevator reached his floor and you headed into the fifth floor lobby before going down the hallway connecting to his place. When you reached his front door, he paused. “Okay, you gotta do me a favor. Plug your nose.”

You gave him an incredulous look. “I gotta _what?_ ”

“You heard me,” Gladio took his keys out and unlocked the front door. “It’s part of the surprise.”

You did as he asked and pinched your nostrils as he opened the door to his place.

The lights in the foyer were off, but there was a soft glow emitting from around the corner in the living and dining room area. Did he set up something before he left? You kicked your shoes off on the mat and set your purse on the end table.

You gave him an inquisitive look while you breathed through your mouth. How ridiculous you looked holding your nose closed was something you’d rather not focus on at the moment. You were about to ask him what was going on when the clanging of a metal pot could be heard from the kitchen. Immediately you were on-edge. “The hell was that?!”

Gladio chuckled. “Oh man, you’re jumpy. Just our _personal chef_ for the evening, working away.”

Your eyebrows shot up. “Our what?!”

He pulled you into the dining and living room combination and your jaw hung a little lower than you permitted. The room was lit by candles, soft flickers against the backdrop of the well-furnished quarters (Iris had a knack for interior decorating that was getting better with age) and the curtains drawn back, though faint rays of orange sunset managed to peek through the edges. The table was set with fine dinnerware, definitely not Gladio’s choosing as more than one fork to a place setting scared him. A basket of freshly-baked rolls sat steaming. You hoped like hell you would be able to free your nostrils soon.

Gladio was on his best behaviour, pulling out a chair for you to sit. “Okay, guess the cat’s outta the bag now.” He pulled your hand from your face so you could breathe through your nose again.

The smell was divine. Something heady, rich. Pepper and cream. Smoke and something fresh. A sweet undertone accentuated everything. It blew the restaurants on the street out of the water. “Oh, wow…”

“Yeah, told you I had something in mind.” Gladio gave you a peck on the cheek and sat across from you. From the kitchen you could hear a few more sounds of shuffling, some lids on pots being adjusted. A utensil of some sort against a bowl? You couldn’t tell. You took a swig of some ice water and almost downed it  before reaching for a roll. While you broke bread, you probed. “So, who did you hire as our personal chef? Are they famous or something?”

“Hardly, though I ought to charging people for my services.”

An unmistakable voice, eloquent and formal spoke from the other room. You gasped. “Ignis?!”

The man himself came around the corner carrying two bowls atop fine china platters. Dressed just a bit more formal than his typical attire, black dress pants and shirt with white suspenders. He set the dishes in front of you two. “Good to see you’re on the mend, quite the nasty bug you had. I do hope you brought an appetite, Gladio requested a four course meal.” He adjusted his glasses and continued. “Let’s begin with the first. Should you require anything more I’ll be in the kitchen.”

As Ignis left, Gladio stopped him. “Thanks, man. Really, I owe you one.”

“Don’t mention it, the pleasure is all mine.” He flicked a spec of something from the back of his glove. “I always welcome the opportunity to try out some new recipes.”

His lithe form slinked around the corner back into the kitchen and you caught yourself staring at his ass. Gladio noticed and smirked at you; he knew you had a light crush on the man and often teased you for it if he was around. Thankfully Ignis was none the wiser, but Gladio would never let you live it down.

The soup was pulling your attention by the throat so you dug into it. “Oh, _Six_ that is amazing.”

It was a chowder of some sort, cream based with caramelized onions and delicate herbs balanced perfectly with scallops and saffron. Your pallet danced as you savored the first course, Gladio all but inhaling his serving and scraping the bowl clean with the back of his spoon. In a fine-dining establishment such a gesture would probably be cause for some unappreciative looks, but here and now it was Gladio being Gladio and you couldn’t ask for anything more.

Moments after you put your spoon down Ignis reappeared with two tiny salads, a blend of greens and sliced berries tossed in a sweet vinaigrette, set in a melted parmesan cheese bowl. The thing was a work of art. “Woah…” you had to marvel at how pretty the ensemble was, and Ignis smiled to himself before sauntering back into the other room. Gladio smirked at you, most likely expecting you to stare at Ignis’s backside again, but you stood your ground and shook your head in jest.

The salad was perfect, hell if all salads ever could taste this good it wouldn’t be difficult to eat one with every meal. The flavors balanced in a way that every ingredient complimented each other. You were developing a more complex appreciation for Ignis; the man not only knew how to cook, but the science behind flavor.

Once your plate was all but licked clean, Gladio picked something from his teeth and nodded at how delicious the first two courses were as Ignis came in with the main course. When he set the plate in front of you, you gaped. It was a meal you’d eat for the rest of your days given the chance (or income). Seared filet mignon wrapped in bacon was the star of the show, topped with a little pat of herbed butter. A dreamy puff of mashed yams drizzled with a sweet, smoky concoction and three salted spears of asparagus perched atop the pile accented the protein. Simple perfection, bar-none.

Ignis smiled, voice sweet as nectar. “Bon appétit.”

Before he turned to leave you stopped him. “I hope you’re not eating alone in the kitchen.”

“Oh, no not at all,” He replied, working a kink out of his neck. “I fashioned myself some supper before you arrived. No worries.”

He returned to the kitchen and this time around Gladio was the one caught staring at the advisor. You raised an eyebrow at him and the corner of his mouth turned up into a devastating smirk, intensified by the sensual candlelight. Gladio could appreciate both men and women and on occasion you even brought another into the bedroom. Sharing someone between the two of you was a matched enjoyment, and seeing him check Ignis out…Your imagination was feeding off of it. An involuntary blush crept up your chest and neck in blotchy red patches.

You ate in silence, save for the odd “mmm” and “wow this is delicious,” savoring each cut, each forkful, each mouthful as if it were your last. When you finished you were feeling rather stuffed. “Not sure if I could eat another bite.”

Gladio sipped his wine, the inner rim of his lips stained red for the second time today. “You, refusing dessert? Unheard of.”

Oh, right. Dessert. Like magic you had _just enough room_ for something sweet. “Okay, you got me there.”

He was still grinning at you. What on earth was he playing at? Your mind wandered, and just before Ignis came back into the room to retrieve your empty plates, Gladio winked at you.

He was up to something more than a fancy dinner. That last gesture confirmed it. Your insides were a tangled mess of livewires as Ignis cleared the table for the final course.

After several minutes he returned cradling a small metal pot over a lit candle, two thin forks perched on the ledge, setting down in front of you and Gladio. “Per the gentleman’s request,” he declared as he dipped back into the kitchen only to reappear with a platter of diced fruits. Your mouth watered all over again. Gladio knew this was your favorite sweet treat. Good man.

Before Ignis could disappear again Gladio caught his arm. “Why don’t you join us, Iggy? No way we can finish this off by ourselves.”

Ignis hesitated, seeming to ponder the idea before he responded. “Why not, I’m never one to refuse chocolate,” and he grabbed another fondue fork from the kitchen before he pulled up a chair between Gladio and yourself. It was time for you to show some appreciation for his hard work. You grabbed the bottle of wine.

“Drink?”

“Oh, certainly. Thank you kindly.” He obviously wasn’t use to being catered to. A small part of you wished you could cater to other needs of his. Another part promptly smacked you upside the head with a shoe.

You poured him a glass as Gladio was breaking into the fondue, dipping a chunk of banana into the molten chocolate and catching any drips with his other hand. “Mmmm,” He gave Ignis a thumbs up and went for another.

You started with a slice of strawberry, covering the entire thing until it was drenched before sliding it off the fork with your teeth. The chocolate was high-quality, something easy to tell in fondue, and there was a spice added that you couldn’t put your finger on but it added a rich undertone. Had you been alone you would have considered drinking straight from the pot.

You had to ask. “So, what did Gladdy have to do to hire you as a private chef for the evening? Surely you’re a busy man.”

Much to your surprise, Ignis chuckled. You could have sworn it was the first time you ever heard such a sound coming from the typically reserved advisor. “It was nice to get some time away from the citadel, and dropping by Noct’s apartment only means cleaning it, so this was a welcome opportunity.” He ran slender fingers along the barrel of the fondue fork. “That and, Gladio seemed rather…keen that I pay the two of you a visit.”

Out of the corner of your eye, you caught it. Gladio winked at you again, in plain sight. There was no way Ignis missed that, at his angle. Your eyes darted back and forth between the two men, who shared smug looks, coyness in their expressions…

Your lap was humming. Something about the way they looked at you…You gulped down the rest of your wine, cheeks reddening from both the alcohol and your embarrassment.

Piece by piece the board of mixed fruits cleared, until there were only a handful of sliced strawberries left. Before you could stab another on the end of your fork, Gladio had a drenched piece ready to go, hovering it near your lips, leaning over the table to get closer. You gave him a suspicious look. Feeding each other while others were around seemed to cross a line in your books, but then again you’d shared others in bed before. Ignis did not seemed bothered by it so you plucked the fruit from the fork with your mouth. Chocolate dripped on your lips and you licked it up. Gladio’s eyes were liquid in the candlelight, watching your every movement.

“May I?”

Ignis had a piece ready to go for you as well. Your eyes mimicked saucers and you froze. “Oh, uhhh…”

“Go ahead, babe,” Gladio purred across from you. Oh, oh no….

Ignis’s gaze kicked your heart rate into double-time as he held the fondue fork, lingering. Your eyes bounced back to Gladio, his lips parted a fraction and his eyes fixated on you. He _wanted_ this. He wanted to watch Ignis _feeding you._

Sobering realization set in as a drop of fondue hit the side of the pot while Ignis’s hand hovered, awaiting your move.

Dinner was the bait. You were the fish. They had their hooks in you _deep._

Keeping eye contact with Ignis, your mouth opened. He brought the fruit to your lips, hesitating as it touched them, his pupils flicking from yours down to your mouth as you curled your tongue around it and pulled it from the prongs. He was holding his breath and released it as you chewed, a tickle of warm sweet air washing over you. You couldn’t think straight anymore.

Instead of another strawberry, Gladio opted to test the heat of the pot before dipping a finger in the liquid chocolate and offering it to you. You obliged, taking his finger in your mouth, tongue wrapping around and up to lick his finger clean. Feeling Ignis’s stare affixed to you was doing little to quell the waves of heat rolling down your thighs, but it empowered you and so you looked up at Gladio through your lashes and returned the wink he sent your way earlier. He let out a breathy chuckle, low and seductive.

And then Ignis was taking off his gloves. He wanted a turn. Sure enough, he dunked a digit into the fondue and brought it towards your lips. You welcomed it in, sucking the chocolate from his slender fingers, eyes locked onto his as your teeth grazed his skin. Watching his pupils expand behind his frames sent tremors down your spine. Beside him, Gladio was murmuring quiet words of encouragement. “Yeah, clean him up baby.”

The fact that he was loving this got you going even more.

After you licked Ignis of any remaining chocolate, you heard Gladio motion towards Ignis. “Hey, Iggy. Here.”

Oh…woah. Gladio had a chocolate-covered finger ready for Ignis. He obliged without pause, dipping to take Gladio’s finger in his mouth, eyes on the man you called your boyfriend. It had to be the sexiest thing you’ve ever seen. You watched, entranced at Ignis’s lips around Gladio’s finger.

When he was done you had to join in on the action. You dipped your finger in the pot, surprised to find it only lukewarm to the touch, and offered it to Gladio. He grinned wide before grabbing your wrist and licking your finger with long strokes of his tongue, hot and wet, before taking it in his mouth all the way. He sucked on your finger and the sensation shot straight to the apex between your legs. You slid out of his mouth and he licked his lips before standing to make his way over to your side of the table.

He lowered and gave you a heady kiss, full of tongue, tasting of chocolate and that familiar earthy essence of his soul. His facial hair brushed your skin in the most delightful way and soon your hands were looped around his neck. You could hear Ignis shuffling stuff around, clearing the table. You paid it no mind as you stood to hold Gladio, his arms wrapping around you and pulling you close as you tasted each other.

Before you knew it Gladio had all but handed you to Ignis and his proximity was earth shattering. You’ve never been so close to him as you were now, his hands cupping your upper arms, face inches from yours. He smelled sublime.

“Kiss him, babe.” Gladio’s voice whispered in your ear.

You obeyed. Ignis met you halfway, his eyelids fluttering closed as your lips touched. He was frozen for a moment, but then his hands smoothed around your hips and he melted into you tasting of cocoa and his own unique brand. Your hands ran up his chest, the back of his neck and into _that hair_ , shocked by how soft it was. He pushed you against the now cleared dining table and you lifted your bottom up to sit on the edge, parting his lips with your tongue. Your legs wrapped around his waist and you could feel the trace of slick arousal down there. Your dress was already pushed up and Ignis ran a hand along your bare thigh. You bit his bottom lip in response.

He pulled away and Gladio stepped in, picking up where he left off. His hands ran up your thighs and grabbed onto your panties, fistfuls of the material as he pulled them off. “Oh, babe. You’re so wet,” his throaty voice coaxed as he hiked your dress up even further until you were inches from indecency. He paused there and you gave him a little nod of approval, lifting your bottom so he could pull it up and over your head. Behind you, slender fingers that did not belong to Gladio unlatched your bra with ease and it fell slack on your shoulders. “Let me help you with that,” Ignis’s purred.

When you were stark naked Gladio told you to lie back, bare skin against the polished wood. A carnal snicker ticked in his throat. “Saved the best for last.”

“But we already had dessert.”

The men shared a devious look before their eyes landed on your naked form, appreciating every curve and dip of your skin. Ignis stepped away for a brief moment and returned with the pot of fondue. It clicked before he affirmed.

“Darling, _you_ are _our_ dessert.”

Before you could react he dipped one of the forks and dragged it with the lightest resistance, a straight line of chocolate making it’s way up your stomach and in between your breasts, the narrow prongs of the fork akin to grazing fingernails against flesh, just enough pain for pleasure to override it and driving you wild.

When the fork was clean Ignis stepped back and Gladio hovered over you. Starting at your navel he worked his way up your torso, licking and sucking your skin clean, following the trail Ignis mapped up to your cleavage, amber eyes turned up to you. Part of you wished Gladio kept your underwear on as your arousal built and your thighs convulsed.

Then Gladio took the pot from Ignis and made his own masterpiece on you, this time along your clavicle and around the peak of your left breast, before bringing the fork over your nipple. You teetered as the prongs stimulated the peak, stiffening underneath it. When he was done he stepped back, and Ignis’s lips were on your neck. Your back arched involuntarily, his hands resting at the crook of your waist while he dragged his tongue along the line of chocolate, his eyes closed and in another world. When he reached your nipple, his lips enveloped it and he sucked long and slow, tongue flicking against the nub, with each one a current shot up your spine. Your hands locked in his hair. His tongue was so soft…

Then as Ignis parted from you Gladio tilted the pot and the last bit of fondue landed on your stomach in thick streams, pooling at your navel and running up your chest as your back arched. He spread it over you with his fingers, coating your front in chocolate. Ignis eyed you, lustful, eager. Then both of their lips were on you and you almost slipped off the table.

They gorged on your chocolate-coated skin, throaty ‘mmm’s and the wet sounds of their tongues rubbing against you, lapping and sucking and driving you insane in all the right ways. Gladio dipped his tongue in your navel as Ignis focused on your upper half, eventually meeting in the middle. When they did, something incredible happened…They started kissing.

You watched in silent fascination as Ignis and Gladio made out right above you, their full lips parting and tongues exploring each other’s mouths. You sat up, face-level with them and rubbed your hands over their erections. To your amusement they both reacted the same, knees buckling a bit at the sudden contact and they kissed one another harder, more animalistic. Both men had considerable hardons and you couldn’t help but compare. You knew Gladio was well-equipped, though you didn’t expect to find Ignis almost identical to him in size and girth. You palmed them, pleased with their hitched breaths.

Ignis broke the kiss and his lips found yours, hands running down to your legs to rest below your ass. Gladio made quick work of blowing out the candles, the room going dark while Ignis hoisted you up and carried you to another room. The man was stronger than he looked, evidently. Your drenched and aching sex pressed against him and his pants wetted from the contact. Over Ignis’s shoulder Gladio prowled in pursuit, shedding articles of clothing like a trail of breadcrumbs behind him.

To no surprise Ignis had brought you to the bedroom, kicking the door open like a thief with the bounty, before he dropped you on the bed and started unbuckling his pants. Gladio was doing the same, and they shared a look that was lost in translation. The iniquitous sound of two flys unzipping made your heart stutter. You lay on your back and watched them get naked, Gladio’s familiar well-groomed cock catching your eye before Ignis’s was freed. You weren’t surprised in the slightest to see he was shaved smooth.

What did surprise you was a now buck-naked Gladio on his knees in front of Ignis, pumping his shaft in one hand before taking it in his mouth. Ignis’s head rolled back and rested against the opposite wall as a deep sigh rolled off his shoulders, straight from his core. It was all too much to handle; you were playing with yourself before you could think of the action.

Gladio sucked him off like a pro, cheeks hollowed, tight lips rubbing over against each vein and up the head as he maintained a steady pace. Ignis’s fingers combed through Gladio’s dark shag, almost pushing his head in time with his movements. At one point Ignis made eye contact with you. Your fingers reacted feverishly against your clit. “Dirty girl,” He breathed. “You like to watch, don’t you?”  
  


“Mmm,” you sighed, drunk on bliss, carnal cravings in control. “Yes, I do.”

“That makes two of us,” Ignis’s voice was hoarse and that made it all the more effective on you. He eased out of Gladio’s mouth. “I believe it’s her turn.”

Gladio wiped his puffy lips, a massive grin tugging the edges as he got up and sauntered your way. “Got that right, Iggy.”

He stopped at the edge of the bed, grabbing your legs and tugging you swiftly towards him until your pussy was right below his chin. He dipped down and began to ravage you, hard and fast and without introduction, so much so that the wet sounds made you blush as you fought to keep from squirming too much.

“Gladdy, oh ohh god Gladio,” you meeped as his tongue pushed past your folds to swirl around your clit. Despite just finishing a four-course meal and half a pot of fondue, he ate you with starvation. Behind him Ignis was leaning against the wall, pumping his cock at an even pace, chest heaving, entranced. You couldn’t take your eyes off him, the carved marble of his lean physique beneath flawless, taunt skin. But the beautiful sight of Gladio looking up at you through thick lashes while his tongue hit all the right spots…It pulled you apart at the seams. These men would be your undoing tonight, and you knew it.

Your hips bucked against Gladio’s mouth, his nose driving into your mons as your legs locked around his broad shoulders. He was humming against you and the sensation was maddening. When he slipped two fingers inside and curled them against your plush heat it launched you closer to finish. You grinded against his mouth and he was _such a good boy,_ drinking you up and going back for more.

He stopped, disconnecting from you and pulled your quivering body with him, his kiss tasting of you and a slight hint of cocoa. He turned and brought you with him onto the bed, kneeling as he held your body against his. You felt the mattress dip behind you. Ignis’s chest pressed against your back and he bit your shoulder, running cool fingers down your sides as Gladio’s heat radiated through to your bones. Sandwiched between the two men, feeling their throbbing shafts against your back and belly, you were beside yourself.

Gladio’s mouth left yours and pressed against your ear. “I want Iggy to warm you up for me, doll.” His hands grabbed your waist and flipped you around to face Ignis, who seemed surprised for a fraction of a second before he took the reins, laying you against the bed and hiking your legs around his as he kneeled before you. He dragged the tip of his cock against your slit, up and down then back again and fighting your attempts to slip him in. He repeated the teasing while Gladio laid back to watch the show, slowly stroking his erection.

Without warning Ignis thrust inside of you and you could feel it in your skull. You let out a wanton moan of satisfaction, his girth filling you with more to spare, a deep _uunh_ on his exhale. And then he rocked his hips back and forth, hands spreading your thighs apart, the erotic slap of his skin against yours the soundtrack to your fuck.

“Yeah, just like that,” Gladio’s voice was trembling as he jacked off beside you, eyes never leaving the scene before him. Ignis pressed his thumb against your clit and an intense pressure began to build below his touch. He felt your responsive tightening and inhaled sharply through his teeth before leaning down to give you a hickey at the crest of your left breast.

He was reaching places you hadn’t imagined possible. You lifted a hand to run down his abdominals, a slight sheen to them as he perspired above you, feeling the flex of his muscles while he bucked against your pelvis. It was getting too intense, much too intense. “Iggy, I’m close,” Your voice was a shaky mess.

“Mmm, make her come,” Gladio enthused, your perverted cheerleader picking up the pace, his hand pistoning his cock.

Ignis’s thumb maintained pressure on your clit as he started to fuck you faster, the tempo increasing as your breasts bounced along with his tremors. He was so consistent, never letting up even when his glasses fogged a bit. You clamped on him, the resistance edging your orgasm closer and closer to center stage.

Then he rubbed a few quick circles around that bundle of nerve-endings and your back arched, head lulled and you came with a thunderous raw power, shrill moans loud with abandon as you rocked against Ignis’s shaft. He slowed to let you ride it out, the pulsating deep inside of you shaking his very foundation. He ran soft fingers along your torso as you came down from it all.

He pulled out of you and Gladio was on you in seconds, kissing you and rubbing thick fingers along your now soaking, tender folds. The sudden onset of stimulation jarred you and you thrust your legs up and around his waist, begging to be full of cock again, but he backed up. “Let me have you on all fours, babe.”

You grinned and got up, kneeling and playfully wagging your ass at him. He responded by snatching your hips and without a moment’s notice he plowed his hot shaft inside of your aching core. HIs name fell from your lips in a wanton growl.

Gladio was fast, gods of Eos did he fuck fast. Your asscheeks rippled in waves with his impact, fighting to stay upright on your elbows. Ignis was watching across from you, palming the pink head of his dick, still slick from fucking you, cheeks flushed and hair disheveled. You beckoned him closer and welcomed him in your mouth.

Instantly his hands wove into your hair as you bobbed up and down on him, slacking your jaw to get him nice and deep, gagging softly against the tip. Gladio was loving it too, giving you words of sinful praise. “Suck him while I fuck you, sweetie. Yeah, like that, _oh yeahh._..”

Fingers were flicking your clit then and you gasped with Ignis still in your mouth, your tongue reacting with hyperactive licks and pressure against the seam of his head. Gladio was reeling you back to another peak, oh was it getting close. You slipped Ignis passed your lips just as the tidal wave of climax crashed into you.

This one tore through you like a rocket, Gladio slamming his hips against yours and doing that thing he knew you loved and rubbing his fingers along the seams of your legs. The explosion died down to a slow burn again. Your heart hammered away, pulse loud in your ears and you collapsed on your stomach, sprawled out and sweaty, your back heaving with your deep breathing. “Oh, fuck…” you shuddered. “Can’t take, much more…”

“Oh baby,” Gladio purred, shifting and rising from the bed. He circled around to the foot of it and traced a finger along your back. “Let’s make it a big finish.”

The two men looked at each other and shared a mutual expression you couldn’t decipher. Ignis got up and swaggered over to a dresser drawer, pulling it open and shuffling things around. Your attention was captivated by Gladio before you could tell what he was doing over there. “Hun, tell me how you want me.”

You ran a hand along his rippling shoulder as you considered his offer. “I want to see you.”

Gladio smirked, understanding. “That we can do.”

You cocked an eyebrow. _“We?”_

He didn’t respond as he positioned you closer to the edge of the bed. Behind him you heard a wrapper crinkle. What was Ignis up to?

Then Gladio bent over you and lifted a leg up, leaning on his knee. You noticed Ignis directly behind him. He tossed a small bottle on the floor. You recognized it as lube. Then it clicked and the slow burn between your legs went up several degrees.

He steadied himself and Ignis eased his thumb against Gladio’s entrance, a hum of determination buzzing against his lips. Ignis kneaded the tight muscle and maneuvered him to unwind, slipping in and massaging the man from inside with well-lubed digits. Gladio moaned through pursed lips and dragged the tip of his cock along your swollen vulva, the mere touch sending shivers down your thighs and curling your toes.

As Ignis prepped Gladio for penetration you sat up and gave Gladio deep kisses, showing your appreciation for such a wild evening. You parted from his mouth and gave him a sweet smile. “How will I ever top this date night?”

Gladio dipped and bit your lip, rolling it between his teeth. “Dunno, but I can’t wait to see you try.”

You returned the kiss and Gladio lurched forward, a heavy sigh emptying his lungs as Ignis slipped another finger inside the shield. “Mmm, Iggy,” he grunted. “Think I’m ‘bout ready.”

“As you wish,” Ignis replied, bringing his shaft to press against Gladio’s cheeks, before replacing his fingers with the tip.  He nudged it inside, the slightest of thrusts, and Gladio growled with approval. He slid the head inside of you, keeping Ignis’s pace, taking the man in gradually. Then Ignis buried his shaft deep within Gladio and he returned the favor on you, driving down into your depths with a force you hadn’t thought possible.

The men moved in tandem like kinky clockwork, Ignis’s thrusts translating through Gladio and into you with ease. The thought of their act alone got you riled up and you lifted your legs to rest on Gladio’s shoulders. He was digging the view and held onto you as Ignis fucked him from behind. The slight height difference worked perfectly for their setup and he continued with little need to adjust.

Your moans came freely and so did theirs, the room filled with the sounds of sin and smelling of sex.

All the prior stimulation had you skimming along the outskirts of euphoria, and your hands helped get you closer as you rolled your clit between your index and thumb, the other making the same motion on your nipple. You caught sight of Ignis’s hand on Gladio’s hip. His fingernails dug into the skin, just along the V carved into his physique… It was unbearable. You whimpered below Gladio. “Babe, I-I’m gonna come.”

“Come for me, love,” he managed through pants, reacting to Ignis’s renewed pace and lost in his own world of pleasure. His command threw a switch in you and you came down on Gladio’s cock, hard, your muscles clenching like a vice. His continuing thrusts picked up and sent shockwaves through you from Ignis’s motions and as you returned to earth you fell limp.

Gladio steadily increased his speed and Ignis kept up, his breathing labored. From behind him Ignis groaned. “At this rate, not going to last long.”

“Then don’t,” Gladio toyed with the man and kept fucking your blissed-out body, teetering on his release. Their skin-slapping and their shared grunts were music to your ears.

They came one right after the other, Gladio bucking hard as he spilled his liquor in you. He dipped down to give you an appreciative and slow kiss, his softening member twitching while Ignis gave quick little thrusts to propel him into the frey, the spasms rippling through his receiver and slowing as he emptied, finished. He pulled out and Gladio flopped onto the bed beside you. “I’m spent.”

“You can say that again,” you mumbled, damp with sweat and slightly sticky from trace amounts of missed fondue. Ignis removed the condom and tossed it in the wastebin before lying on the bed as well. “I must say,” he said, his breath stabilizing. “That was…well, that _was.”_

“Heh,” Gladio stroked the palm of your hand. “At a loss for words, man?”

“It would seem so.”

The three of you lay there for several minutes before you sat up, rolling your shoulders and stretching your arms out as you stood. A slight swagger from your fuck accented your posture. “I don’t know about you guys but I could go for a shower.”

Two heads nodded below you. You crossed the room to Gladio’s closet, retrieving a pair of pajamas that you kept at his place. “Shall we,” you turned back to hover near the edge of the bed, “share one?”

They craned their necks to look at one another. “She’s relentless,” Gladio affirmed.

You pouted at him. “Just trying to save water is all.”

“Hey, Iggy,” Gladio sat up, wiping sweat from his brow and working a kink from his neck. “Wanna bunk here for the night? Got enough room for all of us.” He patted the bedspread.

Ignis rolled onto his back. “That sounds ideal.” he rose to his feet, knotting his hands and stretching his arms above his head, his form giving you a myriad of fresh ideas. “Perhaps it’s wise that I stay over. After all,” He paused, bringing a hand up to stroke the underside of your jaw, tracing it down your neck to rest on the hickey he left earlier. When he spoke, the words made you blush.

“ _Breakfast_ is my specialty.”


End file.
